


Day Eight: Skype Sex

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Skype, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m coming back tomorrow.” Sam says, and Castiel freezes.<br/>“What?”<br/>“I said, I’m coming back tomorrow. My plane leaves in six hours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Eight: Skype Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam is gone to Italy for the summer for an internship Castiel doesn’t like, and doesn’t care about. He’s pissed that Sam is gone, away from him, and about the fact that they haven’t talked for _weeks_.

Sam texts him, telling him to get on Skype, and Castiel does, logging on and clicking the video call button. He looks horrible, bags under his eyes and pajamas still on, but he wages Sam looks much the same. Castiel runs a hand through his hair to tame it some, but it doesn’t help much. He sighs.

It rings and rings, and finally connects. The picture that pops up on his computer is not what he’s expecting.

Sam is laying on his bed, a few feet back from the camera, and moans echo through his headphones that he turns up immediately.

“Sam?” He asks breathlessly, and Sam whines.

“I miss you, Cas, I need you, please.” He pumps his cock in a hand that’s obviously covered in lube, catching the dim light of the room. His voice cracks as the video breaks up and crackles, and Castiel clicks around until it’s back again. He has to be able to see Sam like this, he needs Sam so badly.

“Sam, I miss you so much, Sam, please come back.”

“Need you, need you.” Sam whispers, and Castiel can barely hear it through the weakening connection.

Sam rolls his balls in his hand, jerking himself off so fast the shitty camera can barely keep up.

“Sam, are you close?” Castiel is stroking himself now, squeezing the head of his cock in his hand through his pants, and he pulls himself out. There’s pre-come dripping down his shaft, and he uses it to slick his movements, make them feel all the better.

“Yeah, yeah, I am. You gotta tell me t-to come, Cas, need it.”

“I will when you’re ready, Sam, I think you need to tease yourself more.” Sam whimpers, thrusting up into the grip he has on himself. His other hand reaches down to push fingers into himself, unrelenting.

“Oh, oh god, oh god, Cas, _Castiel, please_.” He begs, and Castiel bites back his own cry as he comes all over his hand. He pants out heavy breathes, holding his head in the hand not covered in come as he watches Sam writhe and shake, holding back his orgasm only just.

“Come, Sam, come for me.” He sees the white of Sam’s come shoot past his shoulder over and over, sobbing Castiel’s name as his legs kick and his thighs shake visibly.

“Castiel, Cas,” he cries, and Castiel keeps on stroking his own cock as he watches Sam pump his. “Please, please tell me you came.”

“I did, Sam. You’re so beautiful. Keep jerking yourself off, Sam, I want you to come again, baby.”

Sam whines, shooting a glance in the direction of the camera, and Castiel grins.

Sam smiles back and then his eyes roll back in his head as his fingers start pumping inside himself again.

It takes a while for Sam to get it up again, but he does, and Castiel hums his approval dazedly, his brain is still a little fuzzy.

He comes again in no time, stroking over his prostate, and it splatters on his lower stomach. Castiel wishes he were there so he could lick it up, suck Sam down for that third orgasm he knows Sam loves and needs to be sated completely.

“Sam, talk to me. Are you okay, baby?”

Sam holds a thumb up weakly, and Castiel laughs. His chest is heaving, limbs splayed out on the big bed.

“I’m coming back tomorrow.” Sam says, and Castiel freezes.

“What?”

“I said, I’m coming back tomorrow. My plane leaves in six hours.”

“I’m sorry . . . can you repeat that again?” A smile breaks across Cas’ face, and Sam meets his eyes in the camera.

“I’m coming home.”

Castiel whoops loudly, and Sam laughs.

“I’ve missed you so much, Sam. I know Dean will probably offer to pick you up, but --”

“I already told him you were, if that’s okay.”

“Yes. I think I would like to know what it’s like to be blown in a janitor’s closet.”

Sam laughs louder, and sits up. Come drips down his chest, and he wipes it up with a cloth that he tosses across the room when he’s done with it.

“I love you, Sam.”

“I love you, too. Now get your ass to the gas station before you get me. I’m going to be there in less than a day and I know there is no gas in the piece of junk you call a car.”

“You sound like Dean.”

“Please do not tell me I sound like Dean after I just came.” Sam groans, and Castiel laughs.

He kisses the screen, and Sam kisses his at the same time.

“I’ll see you soon, okay? I can’t wait to see you, baby. I miss you so much.”

“I’m going to sleep at the airport tonight. I’m not waiting here for you, Sam.” Sam laughs, and kisses the screen again.

“I’ll call you before I’m leaving, and I’m taking you up on the offer for a blowjob in the janitor’s closet.” Sam winks before he ends the call. Castiel can’t wait to get to the airport. He hopes the closet door isn’t locked.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
